


The Viper's Lioness

by AlidaTean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Tyrion might have Tywin's hate and Jamie's protection,Analisa Lannister had Jamie's blame ,Cersei 's disgust and Tywin's indifference as well as her husband's apathy.Her only comfort is the love of her children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

Thirteen years of marriage and four children later Analisa Martell was done.She was no longer the fearful 14 year old girl sent by her Lord Father to marry the Viper as compensation for the deaths of Princess Elia and her children.

She was just a pawn in the game,her sister got to be Queen while she lived in fear that her princely husband would kill her in their matrimonial bed.

 

It was a reasonable fear ,everyone knew that it was on her father's orders that the Princesses and Prince died in gruesome manner .The only reason that he allowed her to go to Dorne was because she was born frail and they all expected her to die on her first child bed.

 

But she lived and gave birth to three strong hale boys and a beautiful daughter and she was pregnant yet again.

It was amazing that the only time her princely husband desired to sate himself on her body ,she fell pregnant. Five times he slept with her and she got pregnant so easily.

Analisa went looking for her husband ,she didn't need to see him fuck his whore ,hearing them fucking was enough there was no need to see it too.When she heard the familiar sound of skin slapping against skin ,she turned around and went to look for her good brother instead.

She knocked on the door and entered when she was permitted in.

"Analisa,what brings you by?" Doran asked.

"I am with child again"

"Congratulations,is there something the matter?"

"No,everything is fine.I was wondering if I could move back to my old rooms? ."

The man's expression became calculating. 

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I believe that I have done my duty to my husband and Dorne.My children are triving and healthy,there is no need to put up a facate anymore."

"I see."

"Yes,I would like to enjoy this last pregnancy in my own space.The maester said that the last pregnancies took a lot out of me so I must be careful with this one."

"You believe your own rooms will help with the pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"If Oberyn has no objections then you are free to move back to your old rooms."

She thanked the Dornish Prince,she had the servants clean the rooms and had the others start packing her things.She couldn't wait to have her own space again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Youth Day to all the South Africans out there :)

In the end she didn't need to ask her husband,Oberyn left in the night. He didn't even let her know but she already knew that he didn't care about her enough to let her know of his actions. 

It was expected but it didn't stop her from being hurt by his disregard.Analisa was the one who had to tell their children about their father's trip,if he didn't already do that.

Their children were the only ones he cared about.Analisa was thankful about that small mercy,she would've killed him if he treated them the way he treated her.It was bad enough that she grew up with a cold father ,she didn't want the same for her children. 

 

It would be months before she saw the prince,during that time Analisa had taken to resting more. Her body was too fragile and the maester advised that she be put on bed rest.

 

She wrote to Tyrion telling him ,he was going to be an uncle again. Her twin was happy about the news and congratulated her,he often send her gifts from places he visited.Her favourite were the books and drawing sheets he got for her.

 

With her resting,she was able to take up drawing again.She drew sketches of her children and the beautiful horizons and of Dorne.

 

Her good brother saw her drawings when he came to see her.He was surprised by her skill and complimanted her before he left ,Analisa gave him the sketch of Dorne and the children playing.

 

She was grateful that the man was starting to warm up to her .

 

The letter from her father came a few weeks later.He congratulated her on doing her duty and let her know that he expected another grandson.Analisa found the whole thing bothersome and ironic,her father's golden children failed where she succeeded. 

 

Cersei has yet to give the King a heir,her darling Jeoffery  
dying just a few years ago in an accident.Her daughters looking like a pair of cubs instead of stags.Jamie was never going to marry,having chosen to be a kingsguard.

Analisa's sons were the only heirs that Tywin had available because he to make Tyrion the heir.She took pleasure in refusing to foster her sons to the Rock,she wouldn't let her father turn her boys into his clones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's wishes.

As moons past with no word from Oberyn,Analisa's stomach grew.While many can curse her because of her family ,they couldn't deny that she was a good mother.She loved children and they loved her back.

 

It was because of this that she had asked her good brother to allow her to visit the orphanage. Dorian was skeptical at first but as her visit became more frequent,he started noticing the difference she made.

 

He saw how happy the children were and how much they too to her lessons.She taught them how to read ,read bedtime stories to them and bought them toys to play with.

 

The people of Dorne started to take notice of her as well.As time passed in they reluctantly started to like her.

The men also noticed her beauty,her petite fragile body, and pale skin making her seem vulnerable.They lusted after her and her laughter enthralled them.Dorian saw it all and he didn't like it,over the years he had come to like his good sister.He no longer painted her with the same brush as her family,he just wished that Oberyn was the same.

 

His brother was too lost in his grudge that he failed to see what was in front of him.He failed to see that his sons were now almost men and they saw how he treated their mother ,he failed to see how his beautiful daughter was becoming spiteful towards Ellara.

 

He just wished that Oberyn would at least be more discrete when it came to his affair.They needed to present a united front as specially now that he had received word that the usurper was holding another tourney and he invited Dorne.

 

He didn't want those lions to sink their claws into her and the children. Oberyn needed to protect his family before he gave Tywin Lennister an opportunity to use Analisa and the children against them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.

Analisa heard that Oberyn was banished and had gone to the free cities. She knew that Dorian wouldn't exile Oberyn for long ,this was just a holiday in disguise for the younger prince.

 

Oberyn was probably fucking his whore and she wouldn't be surprised if he turned up with another bastard daughter. 

 

Analisa had given up on Oberyn ever loving her, when he presented the whole court with his bastard daughter named Elia a few years ago.

 

It had humiliated her and she knew he had done it to spite her.The girl was a constant remainder why she was forced into this farce of a marriage.

 

She was to suffer for her family's sins against Princess Elia and her children. 

 

Analisa didn't put up a fight when all of Oberyn's bastards girls arrived.She didn't mistreat them ,choosing to just be indifferent towards them.She couldn't be a mother to them and was glad that Oberyn was smart enough not to entertain that notion.

 

She dotted on her sons and daughter,she had done her duties without complain and she never turned him away from her bed.She was just thankful that he wasn't beating her and that he treated their children well.

 

Oberyn Martell's heart lied with Ellara Sand.His whore,mistress,lover. She was all he cared about.

Analisa remembers crying after her daughter was born.Oberyn had not been there,she heard from gossiping servants that he had chosen to engage in a threesome while she was on child bed. 

 

She nearly died in that bed and he had shown her how little it would mean to him.It would be the first time she defied him.

 

Analisa knew that Oberyn had planned on naming their child Ella if she was a girl.She had heard him telling his whore a few months before.

 

So with a spiteful heart she had the wet nurse find Prince Dorian and let him come see his new niece. When he asked her what her daughter's name was.She said Louisa Martell.

 

It took Oberyn a whole week to find out he had another daughter and another day for him to throw a tantrum over her lion like name.She felt satisfaction that it was already too late for him to change it. 

 

Analisa knew that Oberyn would not be here for this child's birth.Instead of wanting him there,Analisa was glad that he was away.She would have her child in peace ,without him throwing his whore at her face. 

This child will be the last link between them,the last beautiful thing they would create together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analisa.

She had been doing good for the past few moons. She had gained a bit more weight than in all of her pregnancies before .Dorian had jokingly asked if she was carrying twins.

Analisa prayed that it not be so,her mother had died in childbed delivering twins. Tyron and her life had been hardship without the protection of their mother.She didn't want the same for her children. 

She didn't want her oldest children hating their new sibling if she loses her war .Oberyn might not be Tywin but he had a habit of favouring Ellara's children,their son had been lucky to be born boys.

It was because of they were boys ,did Oberyn pay attention to them.Louisa got scraps of his attention,her birth being overshadowed by Ellara's miscarriage a few days after she was born.

It was one of the reasons why Analisa showered her children with love and attention.

 

Analisa was walking around the garden when she heard the servants whispering .She hid herself and listened in when she heard them mension Oberyn.

"It is such a tragedy,Prince Oberyn was looking forward to this one ."

"The maesters said that she was now barren. "

"It was another girl.They said that Ellara was lucky to be alive and not dead like the child ."

Analisa quickly left. Ellara had been pregnant,it was a stillborn.It hurt to know that her husband did this to her again.

Analisa couldn't find it in herself to feel grieve for them,she prayed the seven forgive her but she was glad Ellara Sand could no longer give her husband another bastard.

The guards found her leaning against the wall.Edric Sand helped her make her way to her rooms.Dorian came with the maesters,Analisa was now screaming.

"The baby is coming !." The maester exclaimed 

"No,no,no! It's too early." Analisa cried.

"Can't you give her something to stop the birth?." Dorian demanded.

"It's too late,the baby wants out now."

Analisa was screaming and crying.The baby tearing her apart,she barely had any strength left when she gave her last push.The last thing she saw was the maester's worried face as he took away her baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Rowan Martell , oldest son of Oberyn and Analisa Martell .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festive season is over , back to work .
> 
> Good luck to all the South African children starting school tomorrow. To those moving to upper classes good luck too 😉

Rowan knew that his parents's marriage was not one of love. He knew that he and his siblings were born of duty. He found it funny that his lioness of a mother , was the embodiment of the Martell motto.

 

Hadn't his scoundrel of a father tried to break her throughout the years? . The humiliation would have turned any other woman bitter and unable to love anything associated with her husband.

 

But like a true lioness , Analisa Martell nee Lennister , his mother loved them fiercely. Rowan and his siblings loved her right back just as much.

 

It was why he was tempted to run through his jerk of a father with a spear.

 

Rowan was three years old when he first witnessed Oberyn 's disregard of his wife. His mother could be heared screaming out as she raged war in the other room , Rowan was forced to listen to her pain . He was glad when his uncle Doran ordered him to go look for his father.

 

He thought that his father would somehow save his mother , instead his father was with his whore as she also raged war on child bed as well. Nothing could separate the Prince from his mistress , not even his pregnant wife.

 

Rowan was three when he learnt to hate. He hated Ellara Sand for her part in the humiliation of his mother. 

 

Instead of Oberyn being the first to hold his newest son , it was his uncle Doran. Instead of it being Oberyn to name his son , it was him ( a boy of three) who had taken that burden. 

 

He named his brother Darien to honour his uncle. A year later his father came home drunk and started yelling at his mother (who was yet again pregnant) , when it looked like he would hit her . Rowan shielded his mother and got knocked down. 

 

His father had a look of disbelief and regret when he looked down on him. When his mother saw blood trailing from his mouth , she lost her meekness and attacked Oberyn.

 

The servants called Dorian and when his uncle saw the aftermath of what transpired, he sent Oberyn out of the room. 

His lovely mother turned her attention to him and used a napkin to wipe away the blood. Calling him a foolish boy as she did so but Rowan would do it again and this time kill anyone who dared to lay their hands on his mother. 

 

The stress caused his mother to deliver his newest brother early . Rowan was relieved when the maester said that it was an easy delivery regardless of the unfortunate circumstances. His father was heard mumbling about naming his son Eric. 

 

Rowan was finding it hard not to skewer Oberyn, how dare he try to name his precious brother after a bastard?. When the maester asked again Rowan intervened and said Hendric.

 

He stared down his father , daring him to contradict the name. Maybe it was the guilt at staring at his bruised son but Oberyn backed down.

 

A year later his beautiful sister was born. Rowan had been sent away to train . He wasn't the for the actual birth but he arrived just in time to hear that the Viper tried to name his darling sister aftef his whore. 

That very night he heard the maids saying Ellara was pregnant . Rowan refused have another bastard steal his mother's joy. So he got rid of it , he switched the whore's herbal tea with moon tea. 

 

He felt no guilt for what he had done, he didn't even consider it kinslaying because that bastard wasn't human enough to be called kin. He would go on to do that three more times in the following years. 

 

The night that blood flowed down Ellara's thighs, Analisa defied his father and named Louisa herself.

The Lennisters paid their debts that night and it was truly too bad that Ellara Sand and Oberyn Martell that he was also a lion cub .

 

His relationship with his bastard siblings was strained , they knew that he hated their mother and he didn't want them around. Rowan wasn't cruel to them but he had his limits especially to Obara.

 

She had called his mother names and he in turn told her the only thing she would amount to was laying on her back, that she would be no better than her whorish mother.

 

The girl dared to slap him. With his uncle busy with building new alliances and his father on his revenge quest. Rowan was the oldest head of the Martell household. He had the girl lashed ten times for daring to put her flithy hands on him.

 

Word got out about the punishment , it was too bad for the girl that witnesses saw that it was her that insulted the Princess and hit the young Prince. 

 

If it had been anyone else they would have cut off her hand. She escaped the lion's teeth because he let her , Oberyn was helpless in that situation and nothing would get through the boy. He had lost his rights as a father worthy of respect long ago.

 

Rowan and Obara were kept apart . His little brothers and half siblings were at least civil to each other , they unlike their sister were cautious of rousing his anger.  
He looked out for them but not as much as his full blooded siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the mistakes , I am too busy to edit anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran.

Doran was running out of patience for his brother , it seemed that Oberyn had forgotten that he had a family waiting for him. A year had past and his brother hadn't returned as promised.

 

He loved his brother and his children but Doran wasn't the children's father. Oberyn needed to be here , his newborn son needed a father. His sons and daughter needed him to be here for them.

 

Ever since Analisa had taken ill after the birth of Aurelius , Rowan had become more vicious and possessive of his siblings.

 

If the boy had breast full of milk , Doran was sure he would've demanded to breastfeed his younger brother in place of the wetnurse.

 

Nothing Doran said could get through to him. His demands had gotten more ridiculous by the day , the boy had the wetnurse's milk tasted for poison everyday.

 

He tried to have his mother moved to his rooms , Doran was quick to put his foot down to that. It didn't stop the boy from camping in her rooms though , coming out to check on his younger siblings.

 

It wasn't just Rowan who had taken Analisa 's illness badly. Darian and Hendrick were acting out and Louisa was now cold towards her sisters. Doran knew that she was taking out her anger on them because Ellara wasn't around to feel it. 

 

He had warned Oberyn about how his treatment of Analisa would affect his children's relationships. Obara and Rowan already had a run in , he saw the red welts on the girl ' s thighs . It was fortunate that the belt hadn't scarred her . 

 

If Oberyn's family wasn't driving him insane it was his own daughter. Adrianne hadn't taken the news that she would be passed over for Trystane very well. Doran just couldn't ignore her behaviour and mistakes anymore , he did everything to set her right but she didn't listen.

 

She wrote a betrothal agreement and forged his signature then she sent it to the wrong house. She had planned on sending it to Starfall but instead it went to the Tyrells.

 

Now she was to marry Olena 's idiot son , who was old enough to be her father. Doran had to make Trystane his heir to prevent that idiot from being the new crown prince of Dorne.

 

His son was the only other person that Rowan trusted and listened to. Trystane was helping him keep the peace between Oberyn's children.

 

He hoped that Analisa would wake soon. Doran missed having his good sister around , she was intelligent and he often found himself seeking her out this past few moons. Doran missed her laughter and wise words .

 

Sometimes Doran wished that he had been the one to marry her . They would've made it work and Oberyn would still have Ellara all to himself. It didn't help to dwell on things he couldn't change , Analisa was his brother's wife and no matter how much Oberyn may deny it , he was attracted to her.

 

You didn't get possessive of someone you hated and you certainly didn't have five children with someone who repulsed you. They only needed only one child for peace , two just to be on the safe side .

 

Hendrick , Louisa and Aurelius were proof that Oberyn felt something for Analisa. Perhaps it was why he refused to return or was having both his wife and mistress at the same place too much for him ?.

 

It was a pattern that after he performed his duty to his wife , he was quick to leave . Doran thought that it was his need for justice that was driving him , perhaps he had been wrong all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many POVs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.

Oberyn came home to a bed ridden wife and a newborn son ,he never knew to expect. He remembered getting drunk on what was supposed to be Rhaenys's name's day. He woke the following morning in bed with his wife and quickly left in hurry.

 

Like all the times the had slept together , Oberyn expected Analisa to avoid him. The following night Analisa had come to his weaponry room , she had asked if he would be making it a regular thing to come to her when drunk.

 

Oberyn had been irritable before and with her being there , he had blown up on her. He told her the only reason he would want to fuck a lioness cunt would be in hope that he would kill her with his seed.

 

Something has changed between them , a line had been drawn in the sand . Oberyn would sometimes see her laughing with their children or blushing at something a kind old man would say to her.

 

He hated the lustful eyes that would follow his wife and the shy confused smiles she would offer those that dared to flirt with the Viper's wife. He hated that she dared to pretend like he didn't exist , so he had gone back to fucking Ellara. 

 

When he was feeling spiteful he would do it in places where Analisa would come upon them. He regretted it because his actions had estranged him from his sons and daughter.

Rowan had looked at him in contempt and disgust , when he found out that his Louisa had caught him in that compromising position.

 

" Leave !"

He heard his oldest son's voice raising across the hallway.

 

" I am so sorry about your mother. " 

Oberyn quickly made his way towards the voices when the echoing sound of a slap rang out.

 

" Don't you dare come here and pretend to be sorry. You are hoping that she dies so that you can take her place. Let me tell you something Ellara Sands , my siblings and I won't accept a whore being near anyone of us and that includes Aurelius. "

Louisa could be heared saying.

 

Oberyn found his and Analisa 's children facing off against Ellara and their daughters ( Obella , Lorenza and Elia ) ,as well as Obara.

 

" Stay away from us Ellara Sand , the only reason we haven't retaliated is because our mother is a good person. Let this be your only warning , we are venomous Cubs don't make youself prey to be taken down." 

Darian said in a calm but deadly voice. 

 

Ellara was scared by the child , she had gotten used to Rowan 's contempt of her and Louisa' s barbed words but Darian and Hendrick never paid her any mind. They were quite and mischievous but they never looked at her with cold eyes before

Louisa was holding the baby as if to protect him from them. Oberyn looked at his daughter , the only one amongst his daughters who didn't adore him. She had his colouring but with the Lennister bone structure. 

 

A true beauty that outshined that of the Queen. He longed to hold her but knew his advances would not be welcomed. His children preferred his brother , he was their chosen father. 

 

It hurt , he loved his children and seeing how devided they were hurt. He knew that he was to blame for this mess . Nymeria ,Tyene , Sarella and Dorea were also getting drawn into the conflict as the years passed by.

 

The three older girls had taken to Analisa and enjoyed having her teach them noble things , Dorea was still to young to understand why they were fighting. Oberyn suspected it was why Analisa's children hadn't pushed her away was because she was so sweet and shy. 

 

It was a battle of Ellara and Analisa 's children, his Sand Snakes and the Venomous Cubs. How he hated that they saw themselves as lions instead of snakes.

 

He had to make peace between them even if it meant that he would give up Ellara. His children came first. With that thought he told Ellara and the children to go to their rooms. 

 

After they left he held out his hands to Louisa , his daughter looked certainly at her older brother before she reluctantly handed the baby over to him.

" What is his name? "

" Aurelius "

" It fits him , did you name him?" He asked his eldest son. 

 

"No , uncle Doran did ." Another thing his brother claimed from him

 

"Mother told him , her favourite names . They had shortlisted a few names and when uncle saw Aurelius. He said he looked golden. " Hendrick told them.

 

Oberyn felt possessive jealousy at that. Doran was taking his family from him , he knew he should be thankful but the thought that his brother and wife had gotten closer didn't sit right with him.

 

Oberyn Martell never learned to share and it was starting to show. He would monitor the situation and prevent Analisa from hocking her claws into Doran. There was no need for Doran to go out of his way to be a father to Oberyn's children. 

Oberyn was here to stay and he would deal with his wife when she woke up .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing long chapters. I end up rumbling as I go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad case of allergies. You can sneeze or cough these days without fear of coronavirus.
> 
> Let's pray for a cure to be found.

It was on a cloudy that Analisa woke up. Louisa was sitting on a rocking chair , holding her baby brother. She was singing softly to him with her chair turned towards the window.

 

Louisa like her brothers trusted no one else to check on their vulnerable mother. Rowan and Louisa were the most over protective of their family. Darien was the soft hearted one while Hendrick was the most mischievous . Louisa was as beautiful as she was vicious while Rowan was the protector of them all.

 

Louisa knew that Rowan wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. The first time saw how dangerous he was when he had the bastard whipped and the second time was when she saw his smirk as Ellara bled in front of them. 

 

She knew that he had something to do with it , by the time Ellara had her third miscarriage, Louisa wasn't afraid anymore. She felt nothing but hate for Ellara .

 

She was watching Aurelius sleep when she heard a cough. 

 

" You sing so lovely , my sweet" Louisa exclaimed loudly. 

 

" Mother!." It seemed that her voice had carried outside because not long her uncle came.

 

They were forced to wait outside as the maester looked her over. The man gave them good news , though her mother would still be bed ridden for a few more days , she was now out of danger. 

 

Louisa went to call her brothers forgetting all about Oberyn. The man was not worthy of her mother so what right did he have to hear this wonderful news?.

 

Louisa was looking at the scene before her eyes with happiness. Uncle Doran , her mother and brothers looked like a real family. Louisa wondered how life could have been if he had been the one to marry Mother.

 

It was clear to the girl that Doran was a far better man than Oberyn.

 

If she had looked back she would have seen the shadow at her back. Oberyn Martell was seeing his brother replace him in his rightful place. A sense of possessiveness almost made him want to throw his brother out.

 

He had never seen his wife so happy and relaxed in his company ,even sullen Rowan was laughing .That was not how this was suppost to be, with that thought the viper left in a huff.


End file.
